Beneath
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: Without Death telling him what to do at every turn, he can enjoy his adventure the way he wants to. With a set of powers and abilities that would make the jaws of all the gods drop along with another essence occupying his body other than Kurama, he'll play the game all the way through with no retries in sight. Rated M for extensive violence and gore!
1. Childish

**_Beneath_**

 ** _Hey guys, I'm back! I'll try to keep the apologies brief, but otherwise, I'm sorry my uploads aren't as consistent as some of you may like or that the chapters are not as long as you prefer, but I'm trying my best to get this reading material out to you guys because between my cases of writer's block and all of my schoolwork, it's proving to be damn near impossible. It's also taken me so long to get this out because all these new ideas I have. Now, onto the subject of Birth of the Immortal. I'm having... trouble deciding where to start out the story. I don't want to begin the original timeline too early because I wanna get the ball rolling on the story, but I also don't want to start too late because I don't want to miss some pretty big events like Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the waterfall, Orochimaru's encounter in the Forest of Death, and the emotional run through in the Hidden Mist with Zabuza and Haku. If you guys know any way to go about this without simply going over those events and where to kick off the story, please, let me know whether it be through a review for this story or by sending me a pm. I hope you all enjoy this, regardless of how short it may be. Now, without further adieu, I present Beneath!_**

 _Childish_

 _"Every person you meet knows something you don't; learn from them."_

 _~H. Jackson Brown._

 _He lay, helpless as she stood over him, shoulder-length locks of light brown cascading over her face as she stared down at him, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a smile, childish lips parted to show a row of unnaturally sharpened teeth. Soulless black eyes peered into his grey orbs, twinkling with glee as she watched him squirm under her gaze. She bent down over him and pushed a delicate hand through his spiky scarlet mane, each of her movements proving to be more erratic than the last._ _ **"I won't ask you now, because you don't know… but you will soon."**_ _Her cryptic wording danced in his ears and around in his head, his brain acquiring a slight migraine from trying to decipher them. She giggled, the almost angelic sound bouncing off of the pitch black walls surrounding them._

 _And in an instant, everything went to hell._

 _Her eyes narrowed as the entirety of them became a deep, bloody red, her pupils becoming dark onyx vertical slits. Her hair grew rapidly and fell to her ankles in a waterfall of straight black strands. Her lips split, burning up and allowing him to see her smile. It was as if she'd taken a knife and carved a smile out of her face, the terrifying facial expression stretching from ear to ear. He tried to speak, to move; to do anything really, but he found himself in an out of body experience. He felt everything, heard everything, and saw everything, but he couldn't act, react, or really play a part in this situation at all._ _ **"We will meet again, so you must remember my name."**_ _He stared helplessly at the demonic visage plastered before him_.

 ** _"I am Chara."_**

 _(Underground)_

Toriel Dreemurr smiled, leaning the broom up against the wall as she admired the result of her hard work, looking her yard up and down, watching as the unnatural light of the Underground shone upon her front yard, making it sparkle due to its lack of dust and grime. Like all of the other beings that dwelled within this place, she was a monster, banished to the depths of the earth after the war with the humans. At one time, they were friends; monsters and humans, but then, something happened and a war broke out. It saddened her to think back to when the humans attacked her and her kind and even moreso when she realized that she couldn't remember what they fought over. She just couldn't-

 ** _BOOOOM!_**

Toriel physically jumped in place, her soul damn near shaking her body off like an itchy coat. Her eyes grew wide as she stared ahead, sweat pouring out from her forehead as her mind ran through every possibility of what could've caused that noise. It sounded as though it came from outside the ruins so the noise couldn't have come from _him_. Quickly, she locked the door to her house and after evading the twisted tree in her yard, she ran out toward the entrance of the Underground, determination filling her entirety.

 _(Entrance)_

 _"Oooh…_

Uzumaki Nakaru sat up slowly, bringing a hand up to his head and gently rubbing the newly formed lump throbbing from under his spiky scarlet hair. His favorite black tee hung loosely from his shoulders in tatters, the fabric seemingly nothing more than scavenged rags. His pants were ripped and singed at the knees, leaving the scratched and bloodied flesh uncovered, available for the world to see. His left arm was naught but a bloody mess. The limb was ripped off at the elbow; the flesh and muscle tissue were in such a poor and unheveled state that it seemed as though it were run through a meat grinder.

The long hooded cloak he wore wrapped around him comfortably, the only problem with it being that the hemline by his ankles was ripped and singed, not unlike that of his pants. He stood slowly, holding his head in a vain attempt to drive his migraine and feeling of dizziness away. Finally clearing his mental altercations, he looked down, watching in disdain as bone marrow and thick globs of his crimson essence dripped and splattered atop the golden flowers that apparently broke his fall scattered about at his feet. He then took on a somber expression as he watched his hemoglobin mix with the patch of nature, causing the flowers to wilt and subsequently die.

" _Hehehe…"_

It started out small, he thought as he limped over to an archway, and then it jumped an octave, progressively getting louder still.

 _"HAHAHAHA!"_

Suddenly as he came into a clearing, it stopped. In the middle of the clearing, sat a flower, bathing in a ray of sunshine falling through the surface. The sunflower-like plant smiled at him, it's body bobbing from side to side, happily. What the…? He approached it carefully; cautiously limping forward as he struggled to see out of one of his swollen eyes. "Hello friend!" Due to his sudden stop at the supposedly inanimate object his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, a sharp cry leaping from his diaphragm as the pebbles and dirt slipped into his scratches and bloody gashes. "Hi there! My name's Flow-oh! Are you okay friend? You don't look so well." The flower looked at him concerned, eyebrows furrowing as it leaned in closer toward him. The redhead coughed up a glob of blood, the scarlet liquid splattering across the floor before him. "That's right." His hearing became inconsistent, his eardrums catching bits and pieces of the plant's speech. _"Sleeeeep~..._ He fell unto the ground, spitting out another glob of crimson on his way down.

 _"AND NEVER WAKE UP!"_

His heart slowed due to his fatigue and blood loss and soon his eyes drifted shut and Uzumaki Nakaru allowed blissful unconsciousness to overtake him.


	2. Motherly Love

_**Beneath**_

 ** _Hello there! I return with another chapter of this glorious story! Wow, it's been a while since I've made two updates in such a short amount of time in between. I tried my best to make this chapter long for guys like you asked, so I hope you enjoy because I really like how it turned out. Now, without further adieu, I present to you the second chapter of Beneath, Motherly Love!_**

 _Motherly Love_

 _"Just promise me… okay?"_

 _~?_

 _ **"How unfortunate."**_

 _Kurama sighed from within the recesses of her cage, shifting from side to side. Yin blew a strand of her long and bright, waist-length crimson hair from her face, looking over her bloody red fingernails as she watched the goat-like woman save her partner from this 'Flowey' character. She looked above her head, watching as the once thick trails of solid golden chakra running across the ceiling of the godly Uzumaki thinned and became damn near transparent, the now pencil-thin streams of cyan energy flowing slowly through the pipes without a care in the world. Bare as the day she'd been born within her human form, she rested a leg atop the other as she sat in her red-furred recliner contemplating this phenomenon to herself quietly._

 _"Hehehe…_

 _Kurama looked over to the side lazily, the foxlike ears standing out atop her head twitching from the sound as she did so. Standing over the shallow water on the opposite side of her saffron cage was an entity she was unfamiliar with. A young girl with shoulder length caramel colored hair stared at the floor from beyond her sanctuary, her body twitching and spasming in random spurts. The Kyuubi got up from her recliner, staring curiously at the apparition before her. Reaching the cage in silence, she allowed her supple and perky breasts to press against the_ _arousingly cold steel of the bars as she leaned closer still._

 _ **"RAAAAGGHHH!"**_

 _Unflinchingly, the humanoid Kitsune stared into the jaws of death, her nine tails of scarlet fur swishing behind her uncaringly. Sinister scarlet slits bore holes into the soulless black eyes that were inches from her face and vice versa. The striped green shirt she wore bore some semblance of battle, if the dried crimson stains were any indication. The biju swiftly caught the attack, her hardened skin rendering the blade ineffective and useless and, after sending the girl a hostile glance, closed her fingers around the kitchen knife, shattering the weapon as if it were naught_ _but an unwanted plaything._

 _"I will have you…_

 _The Nine-Tailed Fox batted her eyelashes innocently as the Uzumaki's bodily invader ground her teeth together furiously._

 _ **"I WILL KILL YOU NINE-TAILS!"**_

 _She walked back to her chair, returning to her rest, completely disregarding the young terror just outside her doors, all the while never once noticing the hairline crack in the cage bars._

 _(...)_

The redheaded shinobi awoke abruptly, rising in an instant, his body set ramrod straight and drenched in a cold sweat. His fingers grabbed at his chest, fruitlessly gripping onto his shirt as if it were his lifeline. Grey eyes bulged, the orbs bugging out of his head through his internal terror. He'd have cried out by now if it weren't for the slightly embarrassing fact that he didn't remember what his nightmare was about. He just vaguely remembered seeing Kurama there and that he knew something was wrong. He thought of speaking to her but thought better of it.

If there was something wrong, she'd tell him, right?

Besides, if he tried to speak to her now and she just so happened to be taking one of her naps, he'd never hear the end of it. He briefly looked over himself, eyes widening when he saw that it wasn't the glossy complexion of his newly grown limb greeting his vision, but rather the white wrappings of bandages around said arm and knees. He tried to take the bandages off but then thought better of it and left them once he felt a near unbearable stinging sensation begin to settle in. With the sensation dissipating due to him already having left the gauze and medical tape alone, he swung his legs over the side of the soft bed below him and hopped off. The first thing he noticed was that just about everything was bigger than him.

Unlike the version of him in some of his earlier adventures, he realized the problem immediately. "Well, shit." He looked up, his head moving to accommodate the cerebral command, his scarlet bangs swishing aside to let him see to purple ceiling. _It's so far away…_ He lifted an arm, vainly grasping for the ceiling. He was a fucking kid again. If there was a god out there, and there _was_ seeing as he'd met plenty of them during his travels, then they abso-fucking-lutely hated him. With a passion.

 _Ring! Ring!_

He looked downs hen the low and subtle jingle of a sound reached his ears, blowing a puff of carbon dioxide when a lock of his hair covered his vision. A small, red, heart-shaped charm hung from a thin yet apprehensively strong line of string, the charm glowing a baleful red, radiating with untold power all the while. He stared at it for a long time, attempting to decipher its purpose. He lifted his hands, slowly but surely, wrapping his small child sized fingers around the strong string from which it hung. Then he pulled with all his might. He tried to take it off, he really did. But, whatever sorcery preventing him from doing so stopped him in his tracks. He gave up, exhaling softly as he walked to the door of the room he stood in. He attempted to turn the doorknob until his cautious subconscious commanded he revise his thinking. Drawing upon the energies in his body, he allowed his form to take shape. He walked forward, the effects of intangibility seeing the light of day as he all but phased through the rectangular shaped construction of wood. The very moment his bodily molecules became solid once more, the most delicious scent drafted up his nose, causing his nostrils to expand with delight.

He closed his eyes and his form floated toward the origin cartoonishly.

When next he ripped his eyelids apart, he found himself in a kitchen, his face inches from a gorgeously crafted pie. He jumped back in surprise as the heat of the snack blasted into his eyes, warming his sclera uncomfortably. He adjusted the short-sleeved striped shirt and shorts he just noticed himself to be wearing. "Do not be weary my child. It _is_ for you after all." This was one of the first times Uzumaki Nakaru could say that he'd physical jumped out of fright more than once in the same day. Turning on his heel, the redhead slipped into a ready stance, flawlessly dropping into a form of the many combat katas he knew.

Wide, friendly eyes filled his vision.

"Do you not like the pie?" he stood straight, staring into the eyes of the anthropomorphic goat standing before him in silence. The woman-he suspected as much by the sound of its voice-looked down at him with a smile even through the awkward silence provided by his refusal to speak. The silence became too much for him. "Uhh… I actually didn't try it yet…" The older woman formed an o shape with her mouth and quickly rushed past him, retrieving a small kitchen knife from one of the drawers. She cut a slice of the pie, sliding it onto a plate and passing it to the miniature shinobi with a small sigh, a wide grin on her face all the while. "Thanks miss…" She laughed quietly-what an angelic sound-down at the redhead as he examined the edible sweet. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. If you need anything else, I'll be waiting in the den." She left the kitchen without another word, leaving him there alone with the slice of pie. "I'm not really all that hungry anymore though." Just as those words left his lips, the item from within his grasp pixelized before his very eyes, the caramel colored cubes evaporating into the heart charm hanging from his necklace.

"Oh.", he stated, surprised. "That was… convenient."

Exiting the kitchen, the Uzumaki found himself in the aforementioned den, a blast of warmth leaping from the fireplace and onto his face, making all storages of cold atop his flesh flee. Toriel Dreemurr-he'd no idea how he knew her last name-sat in a recliner, reading a book with a pair of reading glasses resting lightly on her muzzle. "Toriel?" he called to her dragging her attention away from her book and onto him. "Yes, my child?" she asked him in return. He suddenly felt weight of a thousand suns fall upon his shoulders, regret gripping his heart as he stared into those innocent eyes of hers. Regardless, he steeled his resolve and stepped up to her, grey eyes flashing a violent violet briefly. "How do I leave?" She stared at him in silence for an unprecedented amount of time before she spoke again. "Why would you want to leave?", she said.

" _This_ is your _home_."

Nakaru blanched, staring up into those eyes of the anthro creature, watching as they flashed with a crazed sight, unsure of how to word his next sentences.

 ** _"Do not falter."_**

He'd no time to rethink the advice given by his tenant in the speed of the moment when his mouth opened and his lips formed the words.

"How do I exit to the ruins?"

…

He flinched a little when she rose from her seat suddenly, her face, dark and sullen as she closed her book and tested it on the fireplace beside her. "Go to your room my child, I've something I must attend to." She scurried out of the den like an exposed rat, swift and without regret. He quickly followed her quietly, his many years of shinobi training back from the beginning of his adventures resurfacing in a manner of moments, his feet alighting upon the floorboards soundlessly. He came to a staircase, its dark and dank interior beckoning him sultrily with its invisible prowess. He hopped down the steps, his small yet lithe body easily handling the feat.

He came to a short stop however, once he very nearly bumped into the anthromorph. She dared not to look at him as she spoke her mind out to the ninja, letting her words do the work. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.", she began as she stared ahead. "I have seen it again and again." She finally turned to look at him and her face was cold, saddened by what seemed to be years of grief, her eyes already fallen and her ears drooping. "They come…", she told the fun-sized Uzumaki.

 _"...and they die."_

His face fell in an instant.

"WHAAAT?!"

She chuckled to herself, "You naive child…"

"I know I'm naive!", he shot back at her using his own verbal tone, watching as she physically flinched away from him. "That's why you need to tell me what's going on so I won't be! So that I can survive!"

She turned away from him once more, beginning her trek toward the depths of the corridor as she spoke to him, "If you leave the ruins… they… _Asgore_ will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Now, be a good little boy and go to your room." Tories eventually disappeared from his sight within the blackness, leaving the Shinobi standing there, befuddled and clueless. _What do I do about this?_ He pondered lightly. _I can think about that later! I can't let her get away!_ He sprinted after her, his miniature legs going full tilt as he tried to catch up to her. He ended up at a large, heavy-looking door, his person of interest barring his path.

 _"Do not try to stop me."_ , she spoke, a dark and maddening voice escaping her diaphragm as a spiral of blazing fire magic circled within her palm _. "This is your final warning."_

Scarlet eyes with an onyx flower-like pattern blinked owlishly at the door for all but a moment before they faded back to grey.

"That's the way out of the ruins isn't it?"

The goat woman flicked away her magic, turning to face him. "You want to leave so badly?" Her voice grew cold and distant from ears, even as his vision began to fade before her. His arms became too heavy for him to hold them up and his legs felt like jelly, so much so, he'd almost lost the strength to stand. If she'd any idea of what was happening, Toriel gave no indication as she began to talk again. "There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself."

"Prove to me you are strong enough to sur-AAH!"

The small light hanging above their heads that barely illuminated the area around them shattered in an instant, seemingly without any provocation. She fell to her knees in fright, staring out into the darkness in terror when she felt a cold breath along the nape of her neck. An eerily glowing pair of eyes, one scarlet and one violet, became visible before her. Sharp, pearly white canines flashed in the black, the demonic entity stepping forward. A small ball of her incendiary magic bloomed to life in her grasp as she held it out, desperate to see, to _know_ what had happened.

Rather than the Uzumaki Nakaru she'd come to know and hopefully taken in as her own, there stood someone else completely. A green sweatshirt with a single saffron stripe and a pair of light brown slacks was the acquired attire of the person before her. Chocolate brown locks cascaded of their ears, ending just before their shoulders. They raised a hand, an ethereal scarlet gauntlet wrapping around their forearm, allowing a trio of claws to form from it, extending to a sharpened point as they smiled insanely down at Toriel. As the First Human smiled down at Toriel.

"Chara…?"

 _And then the claws rained down._

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the re-upload, I just wanted to fix some spelling and grammar mistakes.**_


	3. Skull n' Bones

_**Beneath**_

 _Skull n' Bones_

" _NYEH HEH HEH!"_

 _~A Member of The Royal Guard._

Flowey looked through the archway into the ruins, apprehensively, his wide eyes looking for any sign of movement. Only moments ago, he'd sensed a life force diminish in a matter of seconds. Nothing could be so strong as to be able to quell a soul so quickly and efficiently except for him. He was terrified to say the least. He quivered in his spot atop the patch of golden flowers when he felt a freezing chill run down the petals on his back, his leaves twitching and his roots spasming.

" _Haa…_

Nature's abomination stiffened in absolute, unrivaled fright, his petals and leaves chilling down to the roots as a figure stepped into the light some metres away from him. A purple tee, designed with one horizontal violet stripe hung loosely from his shoulders, ripped around the chest and singed in various places. The most noticeable feature was the massive gash on his left bicep, the wide trio of holes seeping large amounts of his crimson essence down his arm, allowing the scarlet droplets to dip onto the floor from his fingertips in a patternless _pitter patter_ of a sound. Blood was splattered on his face, the thick red substance staining his otherwise flawless facial features. Flowey watched in confused horror as those calm and tired grey eyes focused hazily on him, and just like that, those round and happy silver orbs snapped into sinister scarlet slits, that pair of vertical onyx slits he called pupils unwavering as the Uzumaki stalked toward him.

 _Sss~_

The blood on his form-whether or not it belonged to him, Flowey'd no idea-evaporated within seconds, an unseen force burning the sticky substance away. His now clear wound snapped shut, muscle and flesh tissue re-stitching itself together before his very eyes. As soon as it was done, the boy charged towards him, a battle cry erupting from his diaphragm. The pure, unquestioned hate within those blood red orbs froze Flowey to his place in the soil as Nakaru flew through a string of strange hand gestures, a red glow alighting his fingertips. He suddenly stopped and made a hole with his two hands and placed them before his mouth.

" _ **KATON: GOKYAKOU NO JUTSU!"**_

A planetarily devastating inferno erupted from the youth's lips as he exhaled, the white hot flames of red and orange and yellow reaching him in a matter of moments. With no means of escape, the talking flower stood stock straight and took the flames head-on. The blast overtook him immediately. The redhead smiled evilly the very instant the entity's screams of agony reached his ears. He split his arms away from one another, causing the blaze to disperse in a magnificent display of saffron embers, the fiery specks of light dissipating before they touched the ground. The screams and shouts of pain squeaked out of existence, allowing the boy to wrestle control over his body away from his demonic tenant.

He blinked and those sinister scarlet slits snapped back into serene grey orbs.

' _Don't you EVER pull something like that EVER AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!'_

" _ **May I politely ask who in the actual fuck do you think you are speaking to me like that?"**_

' _I think I'm your fucking sealer!'_

Silence pervaded his mind as he slowly walked toward the patch of burned flowers, leaving the quiet biju to her own devices. He dropped to a knee and laid his hand upon the singed petals, focusing chakra into his palm. Suddenly he felt weak, more than he'd ever felt before, so much so that he almost passed out the second he returned only as many as four flowers back to their natural and magnificent glory. _What's… going on…?_ And then flopped over on top of the flowerbed and he really did pass out.

 _(Underground Core)_

Alphys sat back in his recliner, his teeth munching away at his nails as he watched the mini shinobi fall into unconsciousness on his massive computer monitor. _Hmm…_ The saffron dinosaur flipped through the other security cameras he hacked control of from Asgore throughout the undergound, decisively searching for a new event to watch. Suddenly, he came to a view at the entrance to the ruins. The older skeleton brother stood still, his hips rotating as he stared forward at his younger sibling. They seemed to have been arguing about something but he didn't care. He flipped to the camera across the trail, watching from the other side as he calmly munched on his popcorn. When he saw it, he spit out his snack all over his control board. Quickly cleaning it up, he stood on his tip toes as he stared at the screen.

 _What the…? How?!_ There, ducking behind a tree was the human! But, how was that possible?! He just saw the human collapse just outside of the underground. Quickly typing in a key command, he flipped back to the other camera and sure enough, there he was, exhausted and unconscious. Immediately after confirming his suspicion, he turning back to the 'Sans Cam' as he named it seeing as that area was his usual hangout. Although, the scenery was different this time. Instead of the human hiding behind a tree whilst Sans and Papyrus hashed it out, the human and Papyrus were both absent and the older skeletal sibling sat atop a tree stump as he thoroughly enjoyed a popsicle.

Sitting back in his chair, he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he realized what happened. _Must've just been my imagination…_ He grabbed his remote and popcorn and returned to flipping through the vast amounts of cameras. He didn't see it, but just before he changed his view, the chubby skeletal entity glanced at the lens with his lone cerulean eye and smirked.

 _(Sometime Later…)_

Uzumaki Nakaru stood shakily, having already awoken from his slumber when he heard a shout. Lifting himself on wobbly legs, he flexed his fingers out before his eyes. A small bolt of bio-electricity whisked around his hand and across his fingertips. The blue light faded as he dispersed the lightning affinitive chakra. _What's happening to me?_ He'd no idea what had happened to him, but he did know that he was weakened somehow. By what exactly, the shinobi had no clue whatsoever. So, he trekked on, his objective unclear and yet his resolve equally as strong. He reached another set of large and regal-looking double doors similar to those within the depths of Toriel's basement. At that thought, his expression suddenly became downtrodden as he lowered his head in despair.

All those jumbled up memories of what he should've done, what he could've done, what he _did_ do, and more filled his mind in that single unforgiving moment as he wept over the events of his past that occured not more than an hour ago. Emotions flooded his senses, clouding his logic as he fell to his knees, tears rolling off of the cliffs he called eyelids.

 _Whirr…_

His ears perked up, his senses suddenly driven away from his sad memories as all emotions fled from his visage. His head whipped to the side, a set of reddish grey orbs staring silently at the- _of all the things!_ -camera wired to the ceiling in the corner of the room. The lens seemingly zoomed in on him as he stepped closer to it. Suddenly pissed out of his mind, he shot Kyuubi chakra into his legs- _seeing as using his own caused him to tire quickly_ -causing him to closing the gap in an instant. The very second his face became inches away from the device, he heard the voice.

" _AHH!"_

Suddenly, the device seemed to die. The now surprised Uzumaki watched the camera go limp-ha!-as it suddenly found the ground interesting. He growled as a thought popped up in his head just as the camera turned back on. He grabbed it in a way that looked like if the device was a person, the Uzumaki would've been choking them. _"This better not be a fucking joke."_ He flicked a finger and it shattered into a million pieces like so much glass. He calmly walked back to the door, already forgetting about the camera meanwhile the person on the other end of the lens was freaking out like no one's business. He opened the doors and walked out the room. The ceiling became so high up that it might as well have been another sky. He kept moving regardless of his subsequent awe. A presence of malicious intent suddenly appeared behind him and if it weren't for Kurama, he wouldn't have sensed it.

He turned swiftly, already swiping a conveniently placed kunai from his cargo pocket as held it tightly in a reverse grip at the ready. And there was no one there. He stood stock straight, scratching his cheek in confusion all the while.

" _Don't you know how to greet a friend?"_

The biggest chill of the century ran up and down his spine like a track star the very instant that chilling voice reached his ears.

" _Turn around and shake. My. Hand."_

He turned around and nightmare fuel greeted his vision as he came face to face with a lone cerulean eye.


End file.
